


The Fucket List

by Aurorazilla



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Toni, F/F, Kinks of all kind, Pillow Princess!Cheryl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, takes place after cheryl kicks penelope out in that future episode, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: With Penelope and Claudius out of the way, Cheryl has all of Thistle House to herself. So she spends as much time as possible exploring a list of kinks she and Toni want to try out. That’s it that’s the plot.(also all the chapter names are vine references for your discreet reading ya beautiful sinners)





	1. hi my name's trey i have a basketball game toMOrrOW

**Author's Note:**

> one second ur calling toni daddy and mentioning that u wrote secret smutty oneshots and the next everyone is telling u to post them and especially the one about daddy toni and praise kink cheryl and then ur life is spiraling out of control and now all ur writing is porn
> 
> 'choni jesus' and yet here we are,,, on the road to sin  
> (this is not the last time u will read a strap on chapter w/daddy toni)  
> (tbh i feel like im gonna be calling toni daddy a lot)  
> (sorry not sorry)

“So,” Toni drawls, sitting on Cheryl’s bed with a smirk. “With Mommy Dearest and Uncle Scar gone, and you taking over Thistle House, what will you do with your newfound freedom?” **  
**

“Well,” Cheryl sits beside Toni and runs her fingers along Toni’s forearm. “I was thinking, and I remembered I have a very beautiful girlfriend, an insatiable teenage libido, and a house relatively all to myself…” She leans down, pressing a kiss to Toni’s jaw. “Which gives us  _plenty_ of opportunities, don’t you think?”

Toni hums, smiling. “I do believe we’re on the same page,” she turns to connect their lips, her hands moving to Cheryl’s hips. “And I  _may_ or may not have a list of things I want to try.”

Cheryl chuckles. “A list? Like a  _kink_ list?”

Toni blushes. “I like to think of it as a ‘fucket-list’.”

“Oh my god. You have a kink list.” Cheryl leans back to snicker. “Babe, that’s-”

“Dorky, I know, but,” Toni looks up at Cheryl through her lashes. Cheryl melts a bit inside. “I love you, and I love having sex with you, and I love making you feel good.”

Cheryl sighs dramatically, despite the stupid grin on her face. “Okay. As long as it’s nothing weird like eating food off of my tits.” Toni looks away with a deeper blush. “Oh my  _God_ , Toni-”

“Just whipped cream!” Toni defends.

“You’re a pervert.” Cheryl pauses. “However, you have my full attention. Please, tell me what else is on that list.”

Toni looks back to her girlfriend with a wide grin. “Mm, well, I’ve always wanted to fuck you somewhere public.” Cheryl’s cheeks flush red. “And in your cheer uniform… and with a strap-on…”

“You want to fuck me with a strap-on?” Cheryl pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

Toni’s eyes are glued to the action. “Oh, absolutely.”

“Do you even  _have_ one?”

“I do,” Toni smirks. “Sweet Pea got it for me for Christmas this year as a joke.” She pauses. “What about  _you_ , bombshell? Any kinks up  _your_ sleeve?”

Cheryl chuckles lowly. “It’s embarrassing.”

“I just told you I wanted to lick whipped cream off of your boobs.”

“True. Okay, I’ve always wanted to, um, watch myself. Being fucked. If that makes sense?”

“Voyeur?” Toni’s eyes light up. “Babe, that’s  _hot_.”

“So what are we waiting for?” Cheryl purrs. “We have the house to ourselves.”

 

* * *

 

Toni is literally the most fucking ridiculous person Cheryl has ever goddamn met. She toys with the strap on as soon as the straps are adjusted to fit her properly, and Cheryl tries (and fails) to roll her eyes. But because she loves her, and because she’s kind of turned on beyond belief right now, Cheryl spreads her legs invitingly.

“Stop playing with it and fuck me already,” she snaps.

Toni smirks, her eyes flashing with something heated that makes Cheryl shudder. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Cheryl snorts, doing as she’s told while jokingly muttering out, “yes, daddy.”

She feels the head of the strap-on rub against her soaked folds. She bites back a whimper. “What did you just call me?” Toni purrs.

Cheryl bites her bottom lip. “No no, we are  _not_ pulling a daddy kink into this.”

The tip prods at her entrance, teasingly putting enough pressure to make Cheryl want to sink against it. “Call me it again.”

Cheryl shivers. “You want me to call you  _daddy_?”

Toni’s hands find her hair, curling into it and tugging sharply. Cheryl gasps. “Did I stutter?”

Cheryl whines. “I- fuck.” The head slips in ever so slightly. “Daddy…”

“Beg for it.” Toni’s voice takes on that hardened tone that makes Cheryl feel crazy with want.

“Please, daddy,” Cheryl whimpers breathlessly. “Please fuck me.”

“Good girl,” Toni praises lowly, easing the strap-on inside of the redhead’s slick entrance. Cheryl moans. Toni’s other hand that isn’t tugging at her hair finds her waist, gripping tightly when she starts to thrust slowly.

And, holy fuck, Cheryl swears she can see stars.

“Oh my fuck- fucking- oh fuck-” Cheryl rasps.

“You like that, baby girl?” Toni hisses, her teeth finding Cheryl’s shoulder and biting down hard enough to leave a bruise. “You like it when I fuck you like this?” She thrusts faster, now, making Cheryl’s arms wobble and her head spin.

“Oh- oh fucking God yes-” Cheryl’s moans are way too loud, she knows, but how the hell can she possibly keep fucking quiet? With every thrust, she feels filled to the goddamn brim, the dildo hitting every sensitive spot inside of her at once. And, because Toni wants her to and because, okay, Cheryl will admit it’s kind of hot, she gasps out: “harder daddy, fuck me harder, please-”

She falls on to her elbows when Toni fucks her harder. She’s damn near  _screaming_ at this point. Toni’s arm wraps around her waist, her fingers finding Cheryl’s clit, and the redhead shudders violently.

“Oh- oh- fuck-”

She feels like she’s going to implode from overstimulation. The sounds of her moans bouncing off the walls and the slap of skin against skin fills the room. Toni’s grip on her hair tightens, tugging her head up so she can lean down to Cheryl’s ear.

“Such a good girl,” Toni purrs, leaning down to press sloppy wet kisses to the back of Cheryl’s shoulder. “So good for daddy, aren’t you?”

Cheryl literally can’t fucking believe how much that turns her on. “Yes- oh God-”

“You like it when daddy bends you over like this? Like it when daddy fucks you?”

Cheryl is pretty sure she could cum just from Toni talking to her. “Fuck yes- oh, fuck-” she mewls when Toni bites hard again. “Oh, fuck, daddy-”

Toni puts more pressure onto Cheryl’s clit, circling it in tandem with her thrusts. “So pretty for daddy, spread and wet for me.”

Cheryl feels her walls tightening around the dildo, and can’t stop the loud noises spilling from her lips. Her mouth is wide open, face resting on her pillows while Toni powers into her. Her hands are balled into tight fists on either side of her head, body moving forward with each hard thrust.

“Are you gonna cum for daddy, babygirl?” Toni pushes a bit harder in this time, causing Cheryl to whimper.

“Fuck- oh fuck, daddy, I’m so close!” Cheryl rasps.

Toni lets go of her hair, and it spills across her shoulders like molten copper. She grips Cheryl’s hips tightly, thrusting harder and faster until Cheryl’s a shuddering mess beneath her. There’s something poetic in the way Cheryl always falls apart. She puts up such a strong front, always seeming to be the dominant one in their relationship, but she always falls on her knees for Toni. Toni fucking loves it.

With one more hard thrust and circle of Cheryl’s clit, the redhead tips over the edge.

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck-  _fuck_ \- daddy - oh  _fuck_ -”

And she’s screaming through her release, body twitching and writhing with pleasure. Toni doesn’t stop fucking her. She goes even harder, faster, powering into her until she comes again, and again. Toni feels herself teetering on the edge, too, but the pressure from the damned thing isn’t enough. Suddenly Cheryl is just shaking too violently so Toni slows her thrusts gradually and pulls out of her.

Almost as soon as Toni releases her grip on Cheryl’s hips, the redhead collapses onto the bed.

“You okay?” Toni asks softly, concerned.

“I- I just need a minute.” Cheryl answers, her legs still spread apart. “I can’t- if I close my legs I’ll-”

Toni chuckles, fumbling with the straps so she can set the dildo aside to be cleaned later. She crawls over Cheryl and lays down on her side, curling against Cheryl with a grin and throwing her arm around her waist.

The taller girl sighs, sluggishly turning onto her side to face Toni. “You should definitely sit on my face.”

Toni grins. “Never thought you’d ask.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

“Mm, that’s no way to talk to daddy,” Toni purrs and Cheryl blushes dark red.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you want to be called daddy.”

“I can’t believe how hot it was  _hearing_ you call me daddy.”

“Well,  _daddy_ ,” Cheryl rolls over so she’s on her back, eyeing Toni with a smirk. “Get up here and let me make you scream.”

Toni bites her lip. “Well, if you insist…”

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Cheryl is trying to coerce Toni into watching _Bring It On_. Toni is entirely against such a cheesy movie, but Cheryl is persistent.

She swings a leg over Toni’s, moving to straddle her waist and lean in close. “Please, daddy?” She purrs, bottom lip jutting out.

Toni bites her lip, mouth suddenly dry.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Cheryl continues sweetly. “ _Daddy_.”

Toni sighs, defeated. “Fine. Okay! Okay, fine. I cave. We can watch your stupid cheerleader movie.”


	2. actually, megan, i can't sit ANYWHERE i have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni are in class, watching a boring movie. Naturally, neither of them are paying much attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short HOWEVER the next one is not and i am gay

It wasn’t often that Mr. Byers was out sick. He was one of those _‘I work until I absolutely cannot’_  types, which Cheryl sort of respected in a weird way. But he always wore these ugly turtlenecks or sweater vests and had this voice that reminded her of those sloths from  _Zootopia_ , so she definitely isn’t complaining about him not being here. The problem, though? Well, the movie he’d picked for them to watch on his day off was so dreadfully boring she’d almost prefer listening to one of his long rants about the Prohibition Era.

Ugh.

The movie.

She isn’t even sure of the plot. Most of that is because of how boring and slow it’s moving along. And then... well. Toni’s hand is on her thigh.

It’s not unusual.

Since they started dating, contact is a constant on both ends. Toni always finds comfort in touching her in some way, and Cheryl has always felt more grounded when she’s holding Toni’s hand in her own. So. It’s not-

It’s not  _unusual_.

Except she can’t stop thinking about how Toni’s running her hand up and down her thigh. How close her fingers get to the apex of her thighs, and then pull back. She’s probably not even doing it on purpose. But, fuck, Cheryl can’t stop focusing on the sensation.

She shivers. Toni’s hand stops, just at the top of her left thigh. Cheryl sees the smirk forming on her lips. Oh, she  _is_  doing this on purpose. Cheryl fucking knows it. Toni thrives on being a tease and if she thinks for a second she’s going to let her drive Cheryl this crazy without consequences, then-

Cheryl grips the table hard when Toni’s hand dips beneath her skirt, just at the edges of her panties.

“What are you doing?” Cheryl hisses as quiet as possible, her voice strained.

“You seemed tense,” Toni excuses softly, still looking at the movie on screen as if she wasn’t toying with the hem of Cheryl’s thong.

“We’re in  _class_.” Cheryl whispers, her hips pressing slightly into Toni’s hand.

“Mm, but you aren’t really paying attention, are you?” The pink-haired girl teases, her fingers dipping beneath the shred of clothing to run along Cheryl’s slit. Cheryl’s jaw clenches, her legs spreading open a bit wider to accommodate the intrusion. “Good girl,” Toni purrs.

“You’re insane…” Cheryl mutters breathily.

Toni’s fingers find her clit, making small circles against it. Cheryl bites the inside of her cheek and fights a whimper. Nervously, she glances around the room. Betty and Veronica are talking way louder than they ought to be, and Archie is watching the movie with a dull, spaced out look. Nobody is paying them any attention, since they’re at the very back table.

Toni’s fingers slip further down, teasing at Cheryl’s entrance. Cheryl whines quietly.

“Shh,” Toni urges, still smirking. “Be quiet, or they’ll hear…”

“Stop  _teasing._ ”

Toni pushes her fingers inside, curling into Cheryl’s spot. “That’s no way to talk to daddy, is it?”

Cheryl bites her bottom lip hard, trying to focus on keeping her hands on top of the table like nothing is happening beneath it. Toni chuckles lowly, thrusting discreetly inside of the redhead. Cheryl forces herself to breathe in and out through her nose as quietly as possible, but when the heel of Toni’s palm finds her clit she lets out a whimper.

She coughs to cover it when Veronica peeks over at her, concerned. She tries her hardest to just stare at the stupid movie. Toni leans over, her lips brushing Cheryl’s ear.

“Good girl,” she purrs. “Be quiet, baby…” She adds a third finger, stretching Cheryl’s walls pleasantly. Cheryl suppresses another moan, her body shuddering. “Such a good girl, aren’t you?” She returns to her original position, fingers still rubbing against that spot inside of the redhead.

Cheryl balls her hands into fists, clenching them so tightly her knuckles turn white. She’s close. She can feel it building in her lower stomach. She wants to ride Toni’s fingers, but the risk of getting caught has her rooted to her place. She lets her hips twitch once, and she’s a goner. She closes her eyes tightly, breath hitching to fight the moan that wants to escape.

When reality slowly returns, Toni pulls her fingers out and leans down to pretend to search her bag for something, licking Cheryl’s juices off instead.

Cheryl’s breathing takes its time to return to normal, her limbs and mind buzzing pleasantly. Toni presses a kiss to her cheek, a cocky grin on her face.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Cheryl whispers and Toni laughs softly.

“For you, absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the feedback, hop on the sintrain woot woot we're all going to the ocean to quench our thirst


	3. wtf?? is this allowed??? is this allowed???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl wants to try something. Toni is v. eager and also a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a glass of wine, lots of gay thoughts, ready to dump some sin into ur eyeballs

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Toni asks, pressing a soft kiss to Cheryl’s collarbone.

“I told you I wanted to.” Cheryl sighs when her girlfriend nips gently at her skin.

“We need a safeword.” Toni pulls back, looking down at Cheryl with a fond smile. “Just in case.”

“Peaches?” Cheryl suggests.

Toni toys with the handcuffs in her hand. “Cheesy and overdone, but whatever you want, princess.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Princess.”

“Pillow princess.”

“You’re an ass.”

“I feel like I should take on a Southern accent.” Toni smirks. “Yer under arrest for bein’ too sexy, ma’am.”

“Oh my God, Toni, you’re ruining the mood.” Cheryl chuckles.

“Sorry. Hands behind your back, bitch.”

Cheryl snorts. “I preferred princess.” She turns around, letting Toni pull her arms behind her back.

“Relax your shoulders like this,” Toni guides her into a more comfortable position. “It’ll keep you from getting sore.”

“Sounds like you have experience,” Cheryl notes, the cool metal on her wrists making her breath hitch. The soft padding will keep her from being in too much pain, not that she really cares either way. She’s eager to have her girlfriend stop teasing her.

“I was arrested a few times. Gang, remember?” Toni shrugs, locking the cuffs into place. “Comfortable?”

“Right. Yeah, I’m good.” Cheryl pulls at the restraints as she turns back around, testing the resistance. The heat between her thighs increases considerably.

Toni drags her lips along Cheryl’s neck, sucking gently at Cheryl’s pulsepoint. She trails her nails over the soft skin of Cheryl’s thighs, pulling them apart gently. Cheryl lays back against her pillows, Toni climbing on top of her and sucking dark bruises onto pale skin.

“You can be rough,” Cheryl murmurs. “You know that.”

“Mmhm,” Toni hums, taking Cheryl’s nipple into her mouth. Her teeth graze over a hardened bud, drawing a soft moan from Cheryl’s lips.

“Stop teasing.” Cheryl huffs.

“So bossy,” Toni chuckles, her hands sliding over Cheryl’s smooth curves.

“C’m _on_ , Toni,” Cheryl whines when Toni’s hands stop just over her hips. “I don’t  _want_ gentle right now.”

Toni grips Cheryl’s waist suddenly, earning a gasp from the girl beneath her. “Don’t rush me, princess.”

Cheryl tugs at the cuffs, heaving an impatient sigh. She’s throbbing with want, and she feels the slick wetness that’s coating her thighs the more Toni toys with her breasts. “Please.” She whimpers.

“Please what?” Toni moves her lips down to Cheryl’s stomach.

“Please fuck me.” Cheryl whines. “Please,  _please_ fuck me.”

“Mm, what’s my name?”

Cheryl tries not to roll her eyes. “Daddy.”

“Who’s gonna make you cum, babygirl?” Toni stops just over Cheryl’s clit, her hands moving to guide Cheryl’s thighs over her shoulders.

“You,” Cheryl breathes. “You are daddy.”

“That’s right,” Toni purrs, licking a slow stripe over Cheryl’s center. Cheryl gasps, back arching.

Cheryl moans, Toni’s tongue running along her entrance and circling her clit achingly slowly. She tugs at the cuffs again, itching to grab her girlfriend’s hair and push her where she needs her most. But the resistance makes her moan again, louder, and Toni hums against her.

Toni grabs Cheryl’s hips, pushing them down against the mattress when her tongue dips inside of the redhead. Cheryl mewls, body shuddering with relief. Toni swipes her tongue over Cheryl’s sensitive walls, pulling not-so-quiet sounds from her throat. Cheryl writhes beneath her, panting and moaning loudly as Toni works against her throbbing core.

Toni  _loves_ the sounds she makes. Always so loud, and always so eager for more. She grips Cheryl’s hips tighter, and Cheryl knows there will be bruises tomorrow, but she doesn’t care because all she wants is  _more_.

“Fingers,” Cheryl rasps. “Toni, please-”

Toni stops abruptly, looking up from between Cheryl’s legs. Cheryl whines. “What’s my name, princess?”

Cheryl’s chest is rising and falling with her rapid breaths. “Fucking.  _Daddy_. Please, daddy, I need-”

Toni keeps one hand on Cheryl’s hips, the other pushing two fingers inside of her and curling them to rub against her  _spot_. The lack of warning catches Cheryl off-guard, and she nearly screams at the sensation.

Toni wraps her lips around Cheryl’s throbbing clit, sucking softly. Cheryl’s moans fill the room, the light clink of her wrists straining against the handcuffs hardly audible. Cheryl’s walls flutter against Toni’s fingers, her pleads coming in high-pitched whines, and suddenly, Toni stops. Her fingers slide out of the redhead, her lips pulling away from her clit.

Cheryl tries to move her hips, but Toni keeps her firmly planted to the bed.

“Beg.” Toni orders lowly. Cheryl can hardly breathe, much less form a coherent sentence. Toni bites her inner thigh. “ _Beg_ ,” she repeats, “or I’m not letting you cum.”

Cheryl lets out a pitiful noise. “Please.” She whimpers. “Please let me cum.”

“Not good enough, princess,” Toni murmurs, her breath ghosting over wet lips.

Cheryl looks down at her disbelievingly, her eyes dark and glassy. “Please,” she breathes. “Please let me cum, daddy. Please.” Her arms ache, fingers twitching helplessly.

Toni hums, pushing her fingers back inside slowly to stroke velvety walls. “Such a good girl,” she purrs. “So wet for daddy, aren’t you? So close to coming undone…” She licks along Cheryl’s entrance agonizingly slow. “How badly do you want to cum?”

“So bad,” Cheryl pants. “So bad, daddy. I want to cum so bad. Please let me cum for you.”

“Good girl,” Toni lowers her mouth again, and flicks Cheryl’s clit with her tongue. Cheryl’s head falls back to her pillows, a heavy sigh slipping from her lips.

Toni curls her fingers again, thrusting hard into her girlfriend as she toys with her clit. Cheryl’s orgasm hits her hard and suddenly, her back arching high off the bed and her wrists tugging hard against the cuffs. She moans loudly, verging the edge of a scream. Toni’s thrusts slow, before she’s lapping at Cheryl’s juices. Cheryl cums again, her throat raw with how loud she’s been.

Toni pulls away when Cheryl starts shaking, her body too sensitive to handle a third. She kisses Cheryl, her tongue pushing past the redhead’s lips. Cheryl groans at the sweet taste that lingers on Toni’s tongue.

“You okay?” Toni asks, pulling away to look down at her.

Cheryl’s breathing is still labored, but she nods. “Yeah, I’m… yeah.”

“Can’t talk?” Toni grins smugly.

“Or walk, probably.” Cheryl’s voice is hoarse.

Toni wordlessly unlocks the handcuffs, and Cheryl brings her arms to wrap around Toni.

“I love you, by the way.” She presses a kiss to Toni’s collarbone. “You know that, right?”

Toni’s grin turns soft, full of adoration. “And I love you, too.”

 

* * *

“Are you sick or something?” Veronica asks.

Cheryl was enjoying a good book in the student lounge as she waited for Toni to escape her math class. Keyword:  _was_.

She sighs. “Why?” Her voice is still half-gone, sounding more like a croak.

“You sound like you’re dying,” Veronica sits beside her, uninvited.

“Gee, thanks.”

“You shouldn’t come to school sick, anyway. I know your grades are important, but so is your health.”

“She’s not sick,” Toni walks in with a smirk. She plops down right on the other side of Cheryl. Their hands quickly find each other.

Veronica tilts her head questioningly. “Well, she sounds-  _oh_.” Realization dawns on her features. If it wasn’t mildly embarrassing, and if it didn’t hurt to laugh, Cheryl would have been giggling at the expression that crosses the brunette’s face. “Right. Huh. Good for you guys, I’m gonna go now.” With this, she leaves the couch and the lounge.

Toni cackles, and Cheryl tries to glare at her but ends up laughing softly.

“That was… mortifying.” Cheryl mutters.

“It was  _hilarious_.” Toni argues, pressing a kiss to Cheryl’s cheek. “Come on, let’s go get you some tea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thirsty fuckers


	4. smacc that bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're going to go to a dinner at pop's with friends but they're late because they need jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me im the jesus they need and i'm using my godly powers to SIN
> 
> I CHANGED ALL THE CHAPTER NAMES TO VINE REFERENCES SO WE CAN ALL BE SINNERS AS DISCREETLY AS POSSIBLE. you're welcome.

Toni pretty much slaps Cheryl’s ass as much as possible. Not hard, just in a teasing ‘goddammit I love your ass’ way. While saying exactly that, or something similar. So that’s why, when Cheryl is bending over her vanity to look for something for the celebratory cast dinner their friends wanted to throw, Toni doesn’t hesitate to land a good smack. Except she probably did it a bit hard this time, because Cheryl’s body twitches forward. **  
**

And a moan falls from her lips.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Toni bites her lip, moving so that she’s standing directly behind her, and rubs Cheryl’s ass through her red dress. “Did I ever tell you that I  _love_ your ass?”

“Several times,” Cheryl looks into the mirror, meets Toni’s gaze, and her eyes become significantly darker, the lids lowering.

Experimentally, Toni slaps her ass again, and Cheryl whimpers.

“Didn’t you mention watching me fuck you before?” Toni asks, smirking.

“We have dinner in an hour.”

“Plenty of time, then.” Toni lands her palm on Cheryl’s ass again, a bit harder, and Cheryl’s following moan isn’t quite as quiet as the previous.

Cheryl nods, her hair spilling over her shoulder when she looks back to her own reflection. “Where’d you leave the strap-on?”

Toni grins, slipping away to grab the object. Cheryl’s thighs are shaking with anticipation, and she keeps her arms firmly planted on top of her vanity, still bent over.

Toni returns quickly, the strap-on in place of the leather pants she was going to wear. She drags her blunt nails along Cheryl’s legs as she pulls the dress up to her waist. Cheryl’s eagerness is already showing through her panties, and it makes Toni body heat up with desire.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Toni murmurs, smacking her ass again. Cheryl jolts forward with a gasp. “You’re already so wet,” Toni continues, and Cheryl bites her bottom lip when she looks at the girl behind her through the mirror. “Such a good girl for daddy, aren’t you?”

The head of the dildo runs through Cheryl’s slit through her thin panties, and she shudders. “Yes, daddy,” Cheryl whimpers.

Toni spanks her again, and Cheryl swears she can literally feel the wetness between her legs. It’s making her panties stick to her.

“Harder.” She rasps. “Daddy, harder.”

Toni grips her ass, leaning down to press a kiss behind her ear. “You want me to spank you harder, baby?”

“Please.” Cheryl breathes. “Spank me harder, daddy.”

Toni leans back to land a slap to Cheryl’s ass, the sting sending another jolt of heat through Cheryl’s body. She groans.

“Such a dirty girl,” Toni hums, spanking her again. Cheryl’s skin is turning red, nearly the same shade as her dress. “Are you ready for daddy’s cock?”

“ _God_ ,” Cheryl huffs and Toni chuckles.

“Too far?”

Cheryl’s gaze is locked on the mirror, on Toni’s position behind her. It’s heated, mouth open with her heavy breaths. “I just really, really need to be fucked.”

Toni pulls her underwear down, pressing the tip of the dildo to her entrance and running it through slick folds. Cheryl lowers herself to press her elbows to the wooden top of the vanity.

“Such a good girl for daddy,” Toni’s one hand guides the dildo inside of Cheryl’s slick opening, the other landing a swift smack to her ass again.

Cheryl moans, watching Toni’s actions with hooded eyes as the dildo pushes into her. She feels her walls pulsate around it, pulling Toni in to the hilt. “Fuck,” Cheryl shivers.

Toni doesn’t waste time being slow. She grabs Cheryl’s hips in a bruising grip and pulls her against her, thrusting in hard. Cheryl’s responding moan is loud, her eyes locking with her own in the mirror.

Toni fucks her hard and fast, Cheryl’s hair bouncing with each pump. Cheryl’s not bothering with being quiet - hasn’t tried to be when she and Toni are having sex in a long time. Her moans are loud and frequent, knuckles turning white on the vanity when Toni finds the right spot.

“ _Oh_ \- oh right there!” Cheryl mewls. “Fuck,  _daddy_ -”

One of Toni’s hands slides down between her legs, finding her clit and making small circles against it. Cheryl lets out a strangled noise somewhere between a squeal and a whine, and Toni looks at their reflections.

Something about seeing her fucking her girlfriend like this, well. Okay. Toni can’t help but groan. She powers into Cheryl harder, and the redhead’s responding noise is almost ear-splitting, and, fuck- Toni fucking  _loves_ it.

She moves her other hand from Cheryl’s hip to spank her again, and the overstimulation makes Cheryl scream in pleasure.

“Oh- daddy- I’m so close, oh  _fuck_ -” Cheryl sputters.

“Are you gonna cum for daddy, babygirl?” Toni husks, returning her hand to Cheryl’s waist and pulling her to meet Toni’s thrusts.

“Fuck yes! Oh,  _fuck_ , I’m-” Cheryl goes rigid, her eyes still locked on her own reflection, and with a scream she comes undone, body convulsing and twitching against Toni’s hips. Toni thrusts harder, faster, making bigger circles into Cheryl’s slick clit to draw out another orgasm. Cheryl’s throat is hurting again, and, dammit she refuses to have her vocal cords be ruined before the musical.

Except Toni keeps going, damn near close to her own climax from watching Cheryl fall apart in the mirror. She adjusts herself, thrusting deeper into Cheryl so that the strap-on rubs against her too, and it’s not long before they’re both moaning through their releases. Toni slows down, panting hard as she leans down on top of Cheryl’s back.

“Did you cum?” Cheryl asks breathlessly.

Toni hums, pressing a kiss to her neck. “That was so hot.”

Cheryl twitches when Toni pulls the strap-on out of her. “What time is it?”

“Mm?” Toni, pulling the strap-on off, looks up at her girlfriend as Cheryl stands shakily to check her phone on the side table.

The redhead’s eyes widen. “Shit. We’re going to be late!”

Toni sighs. “Damn. Guess we gotta stay behind. Call out sick.”

Cheryl snorts, slipping her panties off and smoothing her dress back down. She fishes another pair of underwear out of her dresser. “No, Toni, we have to go.”

Toni whines. “But  _why_? I’d rather stay in bed with your fingers inside me.”

Cheryl kisses her, keeping it purposefully chaste. “Later,” she promises softly. “For now, we have to go socialize.

Toni sighs dramatically, but readies herself for not-fucking her girlfriend all night.

 

* * *

“Fifteen minutes late,” Kevin notes.

Cheryl blushes. “I prefer  _‘fashionably late’_.”

“Lemme guess: you and Toni got  _distracted_.” Veronica teases and Cheryl’s blush deepens.

Toni slides into the booth first, her hand connected with Cheryl’s and a smirk firmly on her lips. Cheryl sits down and winces. Her ass is starting to hurt.

“You good, Cheryl?” Josie asks, concerned.

Toni snorts and Cheryl squeezes her hand tightly. “Peachy keen, thank you.”

“Jesus. You both need  _Jesus_.” Ethel mutters into her milkshake and Toni laughs.

Cheryl’s cheeks are red as her hair. “Whatever.” She mumbles, burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck. “I don’t need this exposure.”

Toni wraps her arm around Cheryl’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple. Goddamn, she loves this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are nasty as fucc im loving the kinks i'd give y'all some water but that clearly won't help lmao


	5. YEEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their one month and Toni is an adorable NERD. Cheryl gives the core fore a much needed savage burn because why not im god here and what i say goes. anyway we all know you’re here for the smut.
> 
> well anyway cheryl tops in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my lovely garbage babies how are you today just kidding why bother reading the notes when you know you're just here for the porn

Toni hadn’t always really been the romantic type. She hated flowers on Valentine’s Day, and she hated big gestures. But, well, dating Cheryl Blossom threw all of that out the damn window. It’s their ‘official’ one month, so Toni had saved up as much of her money from Whyte Wyrm as she possibly could and went all-out. **  
**

Sweet Pea, naturally, makes fun of her for it but he does help her carry her stuff into the school so she can carry the bouquet of roses.

“You’re so goddamn whipped,” he mutters. “What do you have in this thing?”

“Her other present,” Toni blushes.

“It’s heavy. Is it the head of her mother?”

Toni snorts. “No. I wish.”

He goes unnaturally silent so she risks a peek over the damn roses. He’s holding her bag open and she kicks him sharply. He yelps, closing the bag.

“You fucking asshole!” Toni hisses.

“Oh my god you’re so fucking whipped,” Jughead apparently feels inclined to comment when she passes him.

Toni groans. Whatever. So what? Of course she’s whipped. She has the best girlfriend in the world. They’re clearly burning with jealousy.

“Oh my  _God_ ,” Cheryl gasps when Toni approaches her locker.

“I know, it’s just a month, but I mean it’s kind of two since I started falling for you, so-” Toni is in the middle of her totally not planned speech when Cheryl moves around the flowers to kiss her softly on the lips.

“You’re adorable, TT,” Cheryl coos and Toni huffs.

“I’m not trying to be  _‘adorable’_ I’m trying to be  _romantic_.”

Cheryl kisses her again with a giggle. “Thank you, baby.”

Sweet Pea gags and Toni rolls her eyes, handing Cheryl the roses to yank her bag out of his grasp.

“You’re welcome,  _baby_ ,” he cackles, then continues on his merry way.

“I’m gonna kick his ass.” Toni mutters.

Cheryl wraps an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “So cute,” she teases.

“Oh, I, uh, I have another… present. But I’ll give it to you during lunch?”

“If I can wait that long.” Cheryl shuts her locker. “You’re getting your present later.”

Something about her tone has Toni’s stomach doing flips.

Cheryl leans close, her lips brushing Toni’s ear. “Nana is going away for the night.”

And then she takes Toni’s hand and practically drags her down the hallway. Toni’s mouth is dry, but the area between her legs absolutely isn’t.

 

* * *

 

“This is  _so_ cute, babe,” Cheryl gushes when Toni hands her the small photo album. It was filled with all the pictures they’d taken together, or that Toni took of Cheryl, and even the few that Cheryl had managed to sneak of Toni.

“You belong in a gallery, but I guess a little old photo album is okay, too.” Toni snuggles into Cheryl’s tight embrace, kissing her jaw.

They’ve quickly become  _that_ couple in the course of their relationship. Always touching, always together. It was better that way, for the both of them. Cheryl is starved for human affection, and Toni wouldn’t admit it, but she kind of is, too. At least for Cheryl’s affection.

(Geez- she’s never been  _that_ girl either. Cheryl really brings a lot out in her.)

“I love you so much,” Cheryl murmurs.

Toni leans up to kiss her.

“We aren’t that bad, are we?” Veronica’s voice makes the girls pull away with matching eyerolls. Archie snorts.

“No, you definitely are,” Jughead and Betty stride into the lounge, plopping down on one of the sofas.

Cheryl and Toni are in one of the armchairs, with Toni in Cheryl’s lap. Cheryl’s arm around her waist tightens.

“You wish your relationships were this healthy,” she quips and Toni wheezes. Goddamn, she loves her girlfriend. “How many times did you breakup within a month?”

They all sputter, looking away awkwardly.

“Didn’t you, like, not talk to Cheryl for a few days?” Betty offers and Cheryl scoffs.

“She hadn’t seen  _Bridesmaids_ , Betty. She’s lucky I stayed with her.”

Toni quirks an eyebrow at her. “I’m appalled.”

“Big word,” Cheryl grins.

Toni kisses her, because she’ll never get tired of doing so, and pulls at her bottom lip with her teeth. Just to let her know who’s really in charge. Cheryl runs her tongue along Toni’s lips, and, well, things go downhill a bit quickly when Toni adjusts herself so that she’s straddling her girlfriend.

“Okay, okay,  _whoa_ , ladies.” Veronica snaps her fingers, then claps her hands when they don’t separate. Toni pulls back to glare at her.

“Um, excuse you.”

“I’m going to carry a spray bottle.” Veronica threatens.

Toni honestly believes her.

 

* * *

 

Toni’s phone has chimed twice during her last hour of her shift. She’s normally quick to answer Cheryl’s texts, but they had a pretty decent rush so she wasn’t able to check her phone. It’s died down significantly, though,

She steps aside, letting her coworker take over so she can check the messages.

**(INCOMING TEXT FROM: Cheryl Bombshell)  
** [img]  
****_just in case you needed more incentive to come home sooner ;)_

Oh. Oh God. Toni looks around at the emptying bar before unlocking her phone and opening the message. Her jaw drops.

Cheryl, with her usual smirk. Except she’s in a red lacy bralette that leaves so, so little to the imagination thanks to the sheer material, and Toni sees the edge of matching red panties with an honest-to-God bow on top. Cheryl’s stomach and neck are littered with hickeys both old and new, and the way her dark eyes are looking at the camera makes Toni’s knees weak.

**(OUTGOING)  
_jesus fucking christ_**

 

* * *

 

As soon as she enters Thistlehouse, she calls out Cheryl’s name.

“Upstairs,” a voice replies and Toni is about to race up the damn fucking stairs but she forces herself to take her time and take off her shoes. Patience is, afterall, a virtue.

Cheryl had apparently turned on her red lamps, casting the room in a dark glow. There’s a low, bassy song coming from her stereo, and Toni’s breath leaves her body when she sees her girlfriend.

Cheryl is wearing the same outfit from the picture, but it’s covered by one of her robes. She’s wearing her goddamn thigh-high boots. Toni can’t fucking breathe.

Cheryl is smirking when she approaches Toni, who’s still frozen in the doorway, her arms finding their way around Toni’s neck and pulling her close. “Ready for your present,  _daddy_?” She purrs and Toni swears she’s going to die.

Cheryl moves her grip to Toni’s jacket, using the lapels to pull her to the bed. The song changes, still low and sultry, and as soon as Toni’s been pushed to the bed, Cheryl lets the robe slip. She turns around, and if Toni wasn’t absolutely soaked before, she certainly is, now.

Cheryl sways her hips to the music, lowering herself onto Toni’s lap to grind her ass against the Serpent. Toni’s hands fly to Cheryl’s waist eagerly, but they’re quickly batted away.

“No touching,” Cheryl scolds, looking over her shoulder at the shorter girl.

Toni’s whine is cut off by a groan when Cheryl presses her ass against her again, her hips rolling into Toni’s lap. Fucking shit. Toni clutches the bedspread until her knuckles turn white.

“You’ve been so good to me, daddy,” Cheryl’s voice is husky, low. She turns around, moves to straddle Toni’s thighs. “Now let  _me_ take care of  _you_ ,” she leans down to kiss Toni’s neck, biting softly at the skin there. Her hips roll into Toni’s, the friction making the pink-haired girl gasp while her girlfriend tugs off her jacket.

“Shit,” Toni hisses when Cheryl bites down hard.

The jacket is quickly tossed aside, Cheryl’s nails dragging up Toni’s sides underneath her shirt. Toni shivers, and Cheryl removes her top. Her kisses lower, leaving a trail of forming hickeys and smeared lipstick stains.

“Lay down.” Cheryl orders lowly.

Toni nods, not really trusting her ability to speak, and does as she’s told. Cheryl pulls her pants and panties off in one smooth motion, discarding the items to the floor. Her lips find Toni’s neck again, sucking at the spot that makes Toni’s hips grind into Cheryl’s. Cheryl uses her position to press Toni’s hips to the bed.

Fingers find the clasp of her bra and Toni has to grip the bed tighter once that’s tossed aside too. Cheryl’s mouth lowers to Toni’s nipple, sucking the hardened bud and smoothing her tongue over it. Toni whimpers, a shudder running through her.

“Jesus- fucking- shit.” The pink-haired girl sputters when Cheryl’s teeth graze over her sensitive skin.

Cheryl runs her tongue over Toni’s stomach, internally thanking whatever Sapphic gods gifted her girlfriend with such a goddamn gorgeous body. She slides down, pressing eager hot kisses to the insides of Toni’s thighs and Toni can’t help it. Her hands fly to Cheryl’s hair, and immediately Cheryl pulls away.

“What did I say about touching?” Cheryl’s voice is hard, and Toni swallows dryly. “Move up the bed, grab the headboard. Since you apparently can’t keep your hands off of me.”

Toni nods mutely, mind turned to mush as she scrambles to the top of the bed and grabs the old wooden headboard. Cheryl, still wearing those  _goddamn_ boots, crawls up the bed to hover over Toni. Her hair falls over one shoulder in a cascade of molten copper, and Toni swears she’s the luckiest fucking girl in the world.

Cheryl leans back down, pressing a wet kiss to Toni’s stomach again. “Tell me,” Cheryl purrs, moving to kiss the soft skin of Toni’s inner thigh, “how much you want me.”

“So much,” Toni breathes immediately. “I want you so badly, baby.”

Cheryl’s kisses trail higher, just between her hipbone and her thigh. “How bad?”

“So fucking bad.” Toni pants.

Cheryl’s tongue runs along Toni’s entrance, spreading her lips and tasting her slowly. Toni’s hips cant upwards, a heavy sigh falling from her mouth. She’s starting to think she should stop letting Cheryl hog all the pillow time, because holy shit can the girl work some goddamn magic.

Cheryl’s hands find Toni’s thighs, moving to press her further into her mouth so she can dip her tongue along Toni’s spot and  _holy shit_ has Cheryl’s tongue always been that fucking  _long_? Toni moans, gripping the headboard tight as Cheryl’s tongue works mercilessly against her.

She doesn’t notice Cheryl’s one hand moving between her legs, but suddenly two long fingers are slipping inside of her and curling  _just right_ and Toni can’t hold back her noises anymore.

“Oh-  _fuck_ -” Toni gasps.

Cheryl flicks her tongue over Toni’s clit, eliciting a loud whine from the Serpent while her fingers pump in and out of her. She loves this control. Loves watching Toni fall apart at her touch, at every swipe of her tongue and pump of her fingers. She finds a spot that makes Toni’s back arch high off the bed, a high-pitched noise falling from her lips.

It’s easy to add a third finger, velvety walls squeezing them encouragingly as Cheryl works Toni into a sputtering mess. Toni’s gasping out incoherent curses, not that Cheryl can hear them from how tightly Toni’s thighs are squeezing her head. (Not that she minds. At all.)

She can feel how close her girlfriend is, her noises louder and more frequent, her hips jolting sloppily against Cheryl’s tongue and fingers. It’s not long before Toni’s body snaps and she comes undone with a loud cry of Cheryl’s name.

Cheryl hums, lapping up her juices and making her twitch through another climax. But Cheryl doesn’t stop. She works her tongue against Toni’s sensitive walls, her fingers rubbing frantic circles into Toni’s clit, and Toni’s hands fly back to Cheryl’s hair, curling into red tresses tightly.

Cheryl grunts at the pain, but pulls a third orgasm from Toni. And a fourth. Until Toni’s body is aching and oversensitive, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Ch-Cher- I can’t…” Toni whimpers and Cheryl runs her tongue through Toni’s folds again before moving up to kiss her sloppily on the lips.

Toni moans softly at the slick that’s coating Cheryl’s tongue and mouth. When Cheryl pulls back to look down at her, Toni’s eyes are glazed over and her lips are parted.

“Holy shit.” Toni pants. “Fucking Jesus Christ.”

Cheryl smirks, pressing a kiss to her nose. “I am a woman of many skills.”

Toni snorts. “Clearly.”

The shorter girl flips them over, surprising Cheryl and earning a gasp from the redhead. Toni kisses her neck, nipping gently at her.

“I love you,” Toni murmurs.

Cheryl’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close. “I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

“You doin’ alright there, Toni?” Sweet Pea asks, eyebrow quirked when his best friend walks beside him. She’s walking funny. Which is unusual, since she would have called him first if any Ghoulies happened to corner her.

“I’m great,” Toni answers honestly, grinning goofily.

Cheryl’s hand finds her own, and she feels her girlfriend press a kiss to her cheek.

“Fuckin’ whipped,” Sweet Pea mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u my beautiful garbage babies


	6. i never went to oovoo javer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni doesn't like how Chuck has been staring at Cheryl during the football game, so she takes it upon herself to make sure everyone knows just who Cheryl belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is UP my thirsty bitches   
> my disciples   
> my discinples  
> whatever the shit u wanna be called  
> welcome to the church of choni today we have a steaming hot plate of car sex

Toni has always been, admittedly, a bit of a jealous person. It’s not that she has a reason to not trust Cheryl - she  _does_ , with every fibre of her being, trust her girlfriend - but she does, however, have  _several_ reasons to not trust Chuck Clayton. **  
**

She hates the guy.

Everything about him.

She’s heard close to nothing positive about him, and it’s that fact alone that has her burning with anger after the halftime show. He couldn’t keep his stupid fucking eyes off of Cheryl, and while that was understandable since Cheryl is the most attractive human on the planet, it does not excuse his leering or his shameless wolf whistle.

She’d kill him, but that’s a bit extreme.

So, she settles for grabbing Cheryl’s hand as soon as their halftime show is over and dragging her across the field.

“Toni? What’s the matter?” Cheryl asks, letting her girlfriend lead her off the field and into the parking lot.

Toni unlocks Cheryl’s car wordlessly, slipping inside and yanking Cheryl in after her. Cheryl lets out a muffled gasp when Toni immediately pulls her into a rough kiss, her tongue pushing through Cheryl’s lips.

The car door shuts with a thud and Toni maneuvers Cheryl into her lap, her hands moving to the backs of Cheryl’s thighs and her lips finding Cheryl’s neck. Cheryl groans when Toni bites her, apparently determined to leave a mark.

“Toni, what the hell?” Cheryl pants when Toni grabs her ass and rolls her hips.

“Chuck was eyeing you like a fucking feast,” Toni growls.

“ _So_?” Cheryl scoffs, gasping when Toni’s kisses get rougher, her teeth worrying at Cheryl’s skin. Cheryl whimpers as Toni encourages her hips to roll again, the friction making her breath hitch. “Lots of guys,” Cheryl says breathily, “look at me.”

“But you’re  _mine_.” Toni’s response makes Cheryl bite back a groan.

One of Toni’s hands moves beneath Cheryl’s skirt. Cheryl gasps when Toni cups her over her panties, her hips bucking into Toni’s hand.

“They’ll- they’ll look for us.” Cheryl breathes.

“Better make it quick, then, hm?” Toni purrs.

The redhead lets out a shaky sigh when Toni’s hand starts to rub at her through her clothing, the skirt bunching around her waist. She rolls against the minstrations, quiet noises building at the back of her throat.

“I should get you jealous more often,” Cheryl jokes, cheeks flushed red and eyes dark with arousal.

Toni bites into her again, drawing a low groan from her mouth. “You’re mine, bombshell. I’m not letting anyone forget that.”

“Clearly.” Cheryl swallows thickly, her hatred for the slim clothing separating them growing.

“You know,” Toni slips her fingers beneath Cheryl’s waistband and meets Cheryl’s throbbing clit, “I’ve always wanted to fuck you in this uniform.”

Cheryl bites back a whine. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Toni makes small circles into the hardened nub. “With my fingers, with you in my lap. You bent over the lockers, legs spread for me while I fuck you from behind. Your thighs on either side of my head, nothing else in the world but my tongue and your pussy.”

“Toni-” Cheryl gasps, Toni’s fingers dipping lower to run along the outside of her entrance. She’s soaked, and Toni hums at the discovery.

“You’re already so wet,” Toni dips her index finger inside of the trembling girl. “Were you distracted during the routine?”

Cheryl bites her lip. She was totally  _not_ staring at Toni’s ass the whole time. Nor was she imagining pinning Toni to the nearest bleacher. Or having Toni fucking her against the showers. Nope. Not at all.

Toni’s teeth sink into her shoulder and Cheryl chokes out a whimper. “Don’t hold back, baby. I want to  _hear_ you.”

“Someone  _else_ c-could-  _oh_ -” Cheryl’s voice fails her when Toni pushes two fingers inside of her, finding that spot that makes her mind go blank. Toni’s free hand, still on her ass, pushes her against the movements.

She can’t fight her noises for much longer, but she tries to keep them quiet. Toni, seeing this as a challenge, eases a third finger into Cheryl. The redhead moans, unbidden and breathy, as her hips buck into Toni’s hand. When the pink-haired girl’s thumb presses to her clit, Cheryl loses all control of her whimpers and moans.

“That’s it, baby,” Toni sucks a dark bruise over Cheryl’s pulse point. “Make all those pretty noises for daddy.”

“Fuck.” Cheryl groans, riding Toni’s fingers with reckless abandon. “Oh, fuck-”

Toni curls her fingers, soft velvety walls clenching around them. Cheryl mewls, her head falling forward onto Toni’s shoulder. Her rapid breaths ghost over Toni’s uniform, damp and hot as she rolls her hips with Toni’s thrusts.

Cheryl muffles her moans into Toni’s shoulder, not really caring that her lipstick is starting to smear onto the Vixens uniform, and not really caring about who hears them at this point. The car’s windows are fogging with condensation, and Cheryl’s body aches for release.

“Right... right there... fuck...” Cheryl mewls, rocking harder into Toni’s thrusts. “Fucking- shit-”

Toni can feel how close she is, her movements becoming sloppy and desperate. She presses hard into Cheryl’s spot and the redhead falls apart with loud moan that Toni is  _sure_ would be audible outside of the car.

She slows down, letting Cheryl ride out her orgasm until she goes slack in Toni’s arms. The Serpent pulls her fingers out and licks them clean with a hum.

“Fucking Christ.” Cheryl murmurs, pulling back to look down at Toni.

Toni smirks. “I’ve been called many things before, but Jesus? Don’t think that’s ever been done.”

Cheryl scoffs. “You’re annoying.” She kisses Toni gently. “But you know I don’t care about them, right?”

“Hm?”

“The others. The guys, the girls - whoever looks at me - I only ever see you.”

Toni grins, warmth filling her chest. “I know. I just want them to know who you belong to.”

 

* * *

 

“Where the fuck are they?” Veronica hisses. “We’re supposed to lead another cheer in… four minutes.”

“They scurried off so fast, I wonder if they’re in danger?” Betty ponders.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Josie assures, biting her lip. “But Cheryl’s never late for a cheer.”

“I’ll go check on them.” Veronica declares, marching off in the direction that Toni and Cheryl had disappeared off to.

When she sees the red convertible shaking with fogged up windows, well. She figures she’d better just- leave well enough alone.

(Cheryl and Toni make it back on time, luckily, but Veronica is acting a little strangely. Cheryl decides to ignore it. For now.)

(The next morning, Cheryl’s neck is a galaxy of hickeys. Not even her concealer can cover them up, and while she tries to be mad at Toni, she can’t help but love the heated look Toni gives her whenever she looks at them.)

(Toni has never seen a more beautiful galaxy painted on porcelain skin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for more slutty, smutty updates on my garbage gimme a follow on twitter @ Choni_Jesus where i do nothing but provide the gay commentary nobody asked for   
> xoxo ~Gossip Girl


	7. bread the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni get distracted during cheer practice.  
> Betty is going thru gay panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to @chonisexual on twitter for the fic title xx
> 
> wuss poppin jimbos its me ya local smut dealer here 2 provide u with only the finest of garbage
> 
> im using big kid words now welcom 2 heck

_Goddamn._ **  
**

That’s pretty much all that’s going through Toni’s head right now.  _Goddamn_.

Whatever fucking pervert created their shorts for cheer is a fucking blessing. She’d like to personally thank him, also Jesus, because  _goddamn_.

Cheryl’s twisting her hips, body rolling with the movements she’s been drilling into their heads and - holy shit - Toni can’t fucking breathe. And when Cheryl’s shirt rides  _way_ up her stomach? Okay, yeah, Toni’s about ready to fuck her right then and there, she doesn’t give a fuck who’s watching.

So when Cheryl announces individual practice time, Toni figures this is her fucking chance. She pulls Cheryl aside, leaning close to her to hiss out, “meet me in the locker room asap.”

Cheryl watches her girlfriend walk away, a rush of heat settling between her thighs. She barks out an order to her Vixens before following, her heart racing with anticipation. Oh, she’d seen how Toni was watching her. And maybe she was amping it up a bit because of that. (How could she  _not_? Toni looked ready to pin her down right in the middle of the damn gym and Cheryl is honestly more than willing.)

As soon as she enters the locker room, she feels a body press her against the cold metal of the lockers and lips find her own in a heated kiss.

She groans, Toni’s tongue slipping into her mouth and Toni’s hands grabbing her ass. She hoists Cheryl’s legs around her waist, pushing her against the lockers.

“Tease,” Toni growls, separating to kiss down Cheryl’s jaw. “Did you really think you could shake your ass in front of me like that  _without_ me wanting to fuck you senseless?”

“I was hoping for it,” Cheryl murmurs, gasping when Toni’s teeth find her pulse point.

Toni slips her hand into the waistband of Cheryl’s shorts, pressing into her clit but not moving. Cheryl whines in the back of her throat.

“That wasn’t very good of you, was it?” Toni husks. “Teasing daddy like that?”

“Then punish me.” Cheryl purrs and Toni kind of loses the last shred of self control she had.

She grabs Cheryl’s ass with the hand holding her up, and pushes two fingers into Cheryl’s throbbing pussy with the other. Cheryl groans, head falling back against the lockers.

“Fuck-” the redhead hisses.

“You’re fucking soaked,” Toni bites into her, her fingers curling. “Such a bad girl.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Cheryl whimpers. “I just couldn’t st-  _oh_ \- stop thinking about you.”

“Oh?” Toni uses her hips to press her fingers deeper into the redhead, earning a low groan. “What about me?”

Cheryl’s quickly losing the ability to think and speak coherently. She bites the inside of her cheek to keep another moan at bay. They’re in  _school_ , if she’s too loud, she’s probably going to get in deep shit.

“ _Answer_ me, Cheryl, or I’ll stop.” Toni warns, biting at Cheryl’s neck and rolling her hips into the taller girl.

Cheryl gasps sharply. “I- you- your fingers. How good they feel in me. And-  _fuck_ \- your tongue on my clit.”

“You wanted daddy to fuck you?” Toni chuckles lowly. “You’re being awfully quiet, babygirl. You know how much daddy likes to hear you.”

Cheryl’s hips twitch when Toni presses into her spot. “I- they might hear us-” she throbs at the thought, sick as it is.

Toni, of course, notices the pulse around her fingers and moves her thumb over Cheryl’s clit. “They might,” she grins. “But I don’t think you give a shit, do you?” Cheryl lets out a quiet mewl when Toni’s thumb circles her bundle of nerves. “C’mon, daddy wants to hear you. Who’s gonna make you cum so good, baby?”

Cheryl moans, the noise much too loud for the quiet locker room. “Fuck-  _you_. You’re gonna make me cum, daddy.”

“That’s right, baby,” Toni works on creating a dark hickey on Cheryl’s neck, her fingers setting a brutal pace into the girl.

Cheryl is whimpering, noises spilling from her lips as she bucks into Toni’s hand. Her chest rises and falls with each rapid breath, her back beginning to hit the lockers with quiet thuds as Toni pushes her fingers in with her own hips.

“Oh  _fuck_. Daddy-” Cheryl whimpers around incoherent pleas. “Just- fuck- right there-”

 

* * *

 

“I just need to grab my water bottle,” Betty tells Veronica. “I’ll be right back.”

Ronnie nods, and the blonde slips away towards the locker room. Her mind is miles away, totally not at all focused on Veronica and her maybe not-so-platonic feelings for her or her rising ‘oh shit I might like girls’ panic, so she slips into the locker room thoughtlessly. And then freezes when she hears a groan.

_Um. Okay._

She slowly walks towards the first row of lockers when she hears it:

“Daddy- I’m- I’m so close-”

That’s definitely Cheryl.

_Oh my fucking God._

There’s a soft metallic sound, something hitting the lockers. She hears a low voice, and Cheryl moans louder. Is she a fucking porn star because what the fucking fuck?

Betty is frozen, panic keeping her in place when Cheryl’s moans reach a higher pitch. She hates to admit it, but, well- she definitely feels heat pool between her thighs.

There’s more murmuring, and Cheryl is seriously going to fucking destroy her vocal chords.

“Fuck- daddy- right-  _oh fuck_ - daddy!”

This, Betty decides, is the perfect time to leave so she scurries out with a face redder than Cheryl’s hair.

She nearly rams right into Veronica, who looks at her with a worried expression. “Um, you okay there, Betts?”

“Great.” Betty croaks, totally not at all thinking about her and Veronica doing the same thing in the locker room.

“You look like you saw a ghost,” Veronica notes.

“I-I, uh-”

Veronica is about to move past her when she grabs the brunette’s arm, eyes wide.

“Literally don’t go in there oh my god.”

“What? Why?” Veronica studies her expression for a moment, then grins. “Oh my God, they’re totally fucking in there, aren’t they?”

Betty nods, blushing deeper. The poor girl’s about to pass the fuck out.

“They’re like a couple of teenage boys, holy shit.” Veronica laughs and Betty lets out a strangled cough.

“Right. Um. C-can we never mention this? Please?”

“Sure thing, Betts,” Veronica wraps an arm around the blonde’s waist. “C’mon, let’s go back over the routine.”

 

* * *

 

Toni lowers Cheryl to the ground on shaking legs. Her body is thrumming with her release, her eyes still closed and a blissful smile on her lips.

Toni snorts. “Pillow princess.”

Cheryl’s eyes open, narrowed. “Did you really have to keep going when she walked in?”

Toni smirks. “You totally liked that she heard you.”

Cheryl flushes red. “Shut up.”

Toni cackles, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “C’mon, let’s get back out there.”

(Betty avoids the pair like the plague, and Veronica spends the rest of practice laughing her ass off.)

(Cheryl decides to make them both run laps around the gym.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckign  
> alex zalben knows that this exists im  
> [bird screaming into cup vine]
> 
> pls follow me on twitter for mor annoyign gay shit @Choni_Jesus


	8. i aint never gonna stop lovin u bIIICH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hUmP mE fUcK mE dAdDy BeTtEr MaKe Me ChOkE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop sorry for the delay trash babies <3

Cheryl is probably not right in the head. Okay, scratch that, she knows she isn’t. But, well, her brush with death left her tainted in a way she’d never given thought to, until now.

That breathless moment, that euphoria of not-quite-there when she was just on the brink of losing consciousness. Well. She liked it.

Not just for the reason she was doing it in the first place.

It was just-

Losing control.

In a beautiful, terrifyingly relieving way. She gave up that last bit of control. To the river, to the oxygen in her lungs - whatever it was, she left her control on the surface of that water.

And, well, losing control is nice.

It’s why she enjoys  _this_ so much.

Toni, thigh pressed firmly between her own, teeth scraping along her neck. Hands under her shirt, scratching lightly at soft skin. Her kisses desperate, but patient, like Cheryl is an instrument that Toni is mastering.

And, well.

It’s that more than anything that gives her the ability to pull away to meet Toni’s gaze steadily.

Toni frowns. “What’s the matter? Do you want me to stop?”

“I want to try something… daddy,” Cheryl purrs and she watches Toni’s pupils flare, her eyes darkening.

“Anything, babygirl,” Toni breathes.

“I want you to fuck me with the strap on… and choke me.”

Toni’s jaw  _drops_. She stares at Cheryl for a long moment. “I- are you serious?”

“Deadly,” Cheryl leans forward, lips inches from Toni’s. “Daddy.”

Toni connects their mouths, one of her hands moving out from Cheryl’s shirt and sliding up. She gently wraps her fingers around Cheryl’s windpipe, putting the slightest bit of pressure.

A wave of heat shoots between Cheryl’s thighs, making her grind against Toni’s with a whimper. Toni smirks, pulling away with Cheryl’s lip between her teeth. She releases it with a smack, and Cheryl’s eyes roll to the back of her head when Toni adds more pressure to her neck.

Toni releases her, pulling back until they’re no longer flush together. “I’ll be back.”

She slips away to find the strap on, leaving Cheryl throbbing with want. Toni is taking a suspiciously long amount of time, and, well, Cheryl can’t just fucking sit around like this.

She moves her hand between her legs, just to relieve the ache a little. She sighs at the feeling of her fingers finding her clit. She can feel it throbbing under her touch. She makes small circles, a relieved whine slipping from her lips.

“What the hell are you doing?” Toni’s voice makes her fingers freeze in place.

“I- you were taking so long, I needed to-” Cheryl sputters, looking at Toni as she stands in the doorway of the bathroom.

From here, her eyes look almost  _black_ , and her chest is rising and falling rapidly. Cheryl twitches against her hand, desperate for more friction as Toni strides over. The Serpent pulls Cheryl’s hand out from her panties and pins it to the bed, her gaze heated as she looks down at Cheryl.

“Patience is a virtue, babygirl. Now you have to be punished.” Her voice is low, and, holy shit, Cheryl literally feels herself quiver. “Hands and knees.”

Cheryl complies immediately, feeling Toni slide her panties down her legs. Her shirt is still on, and she can feel sweat clinging to her.

Toni’s palm lands on Cheryl’s ass, earning a loud moan. Toni spanks her again, and Cheryl’s head falls onto her forearms as they cross on the mattress, leaving her ass in the air. Toni keeps going until Cheryl’s ass is red, then she grips her cheeks tightly and Cheryl whimpers.

“Be a good girl and lay on your back for daddy,” Toni orders and Cheryl does as she’s told, her legs spreading eagerly. Toni slips Cheryl’s shirt off, and tosses the bra aside shortly after.

She wraps her lips around Cheryl’s nipple, feeling her chest expand with a sharp breath.

“Since you were such a bad girl,” Toni says, mouth still pressed to Cheryl’s skin. “You’re going to have to beg me to fuck you.”

Cheryl groans. “Please, daddy, fuck me.”

“Not good enough, babygirl.”

“Please daddy, I need you to fuck me. Please fuck me. Choke me, daddy,  _please_.” Cheryl whimpers and Toni moves away from her chest to line the strap on against her entrance.

“Such a pretty girl, aren’t you? Begging for daddy to fuck you,” Toni runs the head over Cheryl’s soaked cunt, the redhead shivering with anticipation. “Tell daddy how much you want to be fucked.”

“So bad, daddy,” Cheryl rasps, “I want you to fuck me so badly.”

Toni slips strap on inside of Cheryl’s entrance. Cheryl gasps, a relieved moan pushing from her chest. Toni uses her left hand to grip Cheryl’s, guiding it to her shoulder. The other finds Cheryl’s throat.

“Hold onto my shoulder. If you want me to stop, if you need to breathe, let go. Okay?” She murmurs and Cheryl nods with a whimper.

Toni moves her hand to Cheryl’s thigh, gripping her tightly as she sets a brutally slow pace. Her hand squeezes, Cheryl’s breath slowly reduces to a wheeze. Her eyes flutter shut.

Toni thrusts a bit faster, watching Cheryl’s face carefully for any negative reactions. Cheryl’s lips part, a breathy whine spilling from them. Her body twitches eagerly, desperate for more friction.

Her grip on Cheryl’s throat tightens, moving her hips hard and fast into Cheryl. Cheryl twists, soft wheezes lingering at the tip of her tongue. Toni watches in fascination as her pale skin goes from a light flush to a dark red, her body shaking with pleasure as Toni pounds into her.

God, Toni loves this.

Having this power over Cheryl.

It’s incredibly gratifying, in a weird way. This beautiful Northside rich bitch has Toni wrapped around her finger, but here? Here Cheryl will bend her knees for Toni. She’ll do whatever she asks of her. She trusts her with her  _life_.

Toni squeezes harder, thrusts harder. Cheryl’s nails are digging into her skin. Toni doesn’t stop, nor does she slow down. Cheryl’s legs wrap around Toni’s hips, allowing the Serpent to thrust deeper into her. Toni can feel the redhead’s body shaking under her, her grip loosening on Toni’s shoulder.

“Such a good girl for daddy,” Toni purrs. “So eager to be fucked, aren’t you? You like it when daddy chokes you?”

Cheryl, lost in the disorienting feeling of Toni’s fingers on her throat and the strap-on deep inside her, can only nod a fraction. Her body is overwhelmed with the pleasant sensatiton of her rapidly approaching orgasm. She’s so close. She can feel herself pulsating tightly around the strap-on, the object hitting a spot deep inside her that makes her toes curl.

She wants to fucking scream.

“Open your eyes, babygirl,” Toni growls. “Daddy wants to see you cum.”

Cheryl’s eyes snap open, watery from the lack of oxygen as they meet Toni’s gaze.

Her orgasm hits her hard. So hard she drops her hand from Toni’s shoulder and her back arches. She twitches against Toni almost violently. Toni’s hand falls away from Cheryl’s throat and Cheryl’s gasp is sharp and loud. She really does scream, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as a wave of euphoria pulses through her.

Toni keeps pounding into her, moving down to kiss where her hand was. Cheryl is much too sensitive, still on the edge of the last orgasm, when her second hits her. She swears she fucking blacks out.

Toni slows down, pulling back to look down at Cheryl as her thrusts come to a stop. She pulls out when Cheryl’s legs fall from her waist and her body goes slack against the mattress. Toni tosses the strap-on aside and lays down next to Cheryl, watching her with a frown.

Cheryl’s eyes are still closed, entirely relaxed.

“Babygirl?” Toni asks softly. “You okay?”

Cheryl hums, a pleasant buzz making her limbs tingle. Her mind is fried, lightyears away.

“As soon as I can move,” she murmurs, “I’m going to eat you like a three-course meal.”

Toni smirks, leaning in close to press a kiss to Cheryl’s lips. “Whatever you want, babygirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuss poppin jimbos im back

**Author's Note:**

> gimme more kinks u perverts  
> @ pinkbunny-imagines on tumblr


End file.
